God of the Angels
by DrHooves
Summary: When the Doctor and Jack celebrate Jack's release, they unleash a creature that could spell doom for all of Equestria.


"RUN JACK! WE'VE GOT COMPANY!" They were running Down the most secure prison in all of time and space, Stormcage prison, and being chased by guards. Here was what happened, Just to fill you in: After Jack was arrested, he arranged a deal with his attorneys and the EERC: if he received a dishonorable discharge, then he would be cleared of all charges. To celebrate, the Doctor Decided that they hack into the most secure cell in all of time and space, just for the thrill of it. Ditzy, however, stayed back home. She had a child to take care of, after all. "So, where is it?"  
"Down this hallway!"

"Doctor, wasn't the pandorica the most secure prison cell in all of time and space?"

"If you want to destroy the universe, then fine by me! This is the safest one" Jack grumbled and moved on. "Were here! Hold them off while I break in!" Jack looked down the weapon sights. The Doctor extended his sonic and started to hack away. "Strongest computer code ever! Now, what is in here will beguile me..."

"What do you have to do to crack this nut?"

"The code isn't meant to be broken, not meant to be cracked! No password, no retinal, no DNA, no thumb, It's not meant to be broken!"

"So what do you have to do?"

"Rewrite the code...Hack into the software. Rewrite it from the inside."

"AAAANNNNDDD...Done!" A small microphone appeared.

"What did you do?"

"Just made it open to a new spoken password." He stepped confidently to microphone. "Doctor, you better hurry!" Guards ran to where they were standing. "YOU ARE UNDER ARREST! FREEZE!"

"NOW, DOCTOR!" The Doctor spoke loudly and clearly: "Fish fingers and Custard! Fish Fingers and Custard!" The vault popped open to reveal a sort of a rooster with the tail of a snake. "What is..." But Jack pulled the Doctor to the floor. "Don't get up!"

"Why?"

"You're looking at it." The Doctor saw what the guards were turning into: he also heard the sound of ice freezing.

"Why have all the guards turned to stone?" Suddenly, the TARDIS started materializing around them. "What is happening?" When the TARDIS was fully materialized, the Doctor opened the door-and came face to face with one of the guards, now a statue! The Doctor closed the door, only to hear the door being forced open. "Demat the TARDIS!" Jack didn't need to take a step; within minutes, the door flew open, to reveal a dark street in ponyville. The creature, meanwhile, had flown away. "What-is-that."

"A cockatrice. if you stare into it's eyes, you turn to stone. But I have a question. Why did that statue move? Last I checked, Rocks carved into statues do not move."

"That's because it is'nt a stone. It's a weeping angel. Check the TARDIS data core." Jack ran to the Data core and focused the search:

Data CoreLifeHostileWeeping angels:

The Weeping Angels were a species of quantum-locked humanoids, so called because their unique nature necessitated that they often covered their faces with their hands to prevent trapping themselves in petrified form for eternity by looking at one another. This gave the Weeping Angels their distinct "weeping" appearance. They were known for being murderous psychopaths, eradicating their victims "mercifully" by dropping them into the past and letting them live out their full lives, just in a different time period. This, in turn, allowed them to live off the remaining time energy of the victim's life. However, when this potential energy paled in comparison to an alternative power source to feed on, the Angels were known to kill by other means, such as snapping their victims' necks.

"Which means...If the Cockatrice is creating weeping angels, and it's running loose in Ponyville, then...nopony is safe. Not a single one. Not even Ditzy."

"Let's get her in the TARDIS!" The Doctor galloped out of the TARDIS, Jack following him. Jack burst inside Ditzy's house. "DITZY! We've got to go!"

"Why?"

"I'll explain later!" Five minutes later, Ditzy and Dinky (Her infant daughter's name) "Doctor, why are we here?"

"Something bad happened. Remember the weeping angels who sucked back Nightmare moon?"

"Yes, Why?"

"We've unleashed a creature that can turn any organism into a weeping angel, into stone. It's up to me to stop it."

"Let me help!"  
"No. I have to go with Jack this time. Remember, The angels can't harm you while you're in the TARDIS."

"I insist."

"Fine." The Doctor pulled a cupboard in the TARDIS console. "No, No, No-Here they are!" The Doctor pulled several things that looked like sonic screwdrivers, and three mirrors from the cupboard. "This is a sonic jackhammer. Works with sonic pulses, but the sonic pulses are enough to break stone. Now, this-" he said, pointing to the mirror, "is a mirror that will make the angel look at itself. This is important because weeping angels are quantum locked. They can only move unseen. If any organism looks at them, then they are frozen, even another weeping angel. So, If we use the logic that any and all weeping angels are organisms, then the weeping angel looking at the mirror will ultimately freeze, as he is an organism."

"So what's the plan?"

"We try to find where in ponyville the cockatrice is, and then, we hopefully might be able to destroy it." the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS-almost touching an angels face. "WOAH!" The angel-or pegasi-had reared up on it's hind legs. The Doctor put his finger on the jackhammer, and within five seconds, the pegasi exploded. "There must be more, otherwise the townspeople would have noticed." And he was right and wrong. The townspeople noticed, all right, because most of them were angels! Ditzy put her baby in the cot stepped out of the TARDIS and saw an angel, and them blinked once. The statue moved.

"Doctor?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you...change them back...from weeping angel form?"

"I don't know. Perhaps it's impossible."

"Doctor, The angels!"

"Yes, right, what I would suggest is we gather the remaining ponies and take them to a safe place. We take them to Canterlot. Jack probably already contacted the EERC. they are probably building a machine to combat the angels in some way."

"What else do you need?"

"I need an expert on equestrian animals. Somepony who can tell me about the cockatrice what I haven't already."

"Maybe Fluttershy?" The Doctor knew Fluttershy; she was one of the wielders of the elements of harmony. She was the ponyville veterinarian. The Doctor decided that he couldn't risk a visit to her house: it would be too dangerous. He would contact her through pesterchum;he gave a chumhandle to all element-wielders, in case of emergencies. Now was DEFINITELY the time.

[DalekDemon began pestering bashfulVeterinarian]

DD: Fluttershy? are you there?

bV:uh...yeah...hi Doctor.

DD: listen. Fluttershy. I need your help. Just listen: Don't blink. Don't go into town. If you see more statues than usual then don't blink. I will explain.

bV: why?

DD: Hang on i'll explain, Let me transmat you.

[DalekDemon ceased pestering bashfulVeterinarian] The Doctor flicked some switches, and pretty soon, fluttershy appeared on the transmat. "Doctor...why am I in the TARDIS?"

"I need your help. What do you know about the cockatrice?"

"I can only provide little...maybe Twilight could help?" In five minutes, twilight was pouring over a Monster book of monsters. "Its reputed magical abilities include turning people to stone or killing them by either looking at them—"the death-darting eye of Cockatrice" —touching them, or sometimes breathing on them. It was repeated in the late-medieval bestiaries that the weasel is the only animal that is immune to the glance of a cockatrice. It was also thought that a cockatrice would die instantly upon hearing a rooster crow, and according to legend, having a cockatrice look itself in a mirror is one of the few sure-fire ways to kill it. The cockatrice was also said to fly using the set of wings affixed to its back."

The Doctor Looked at Jack. "That's it! When I show a mirror to an angel, it looks at itself, and turns to stone. When I show a mirror to a cockatrice, it looks at itself, thus turning itself into stone!"

"But why would the cockatrice be turning ponies into stone?"

"Because the time energy that the angels absorb is streamed directly to the cockatrice. In return, the cockatrice is expelling energy that allows the angels to keep their form. If I can kill the cockatrice, then the angels will restore their natural form-"  
BANG. "It's the angels! they followed the TARDIS time track here! Get inside the TARDIS!" The Doctor whipped out the jackhammer, and pointed it at the door. BANG. The door flew open. Ten angels flew in. "THE LIGHTS!" The lights were flickering out. Suddenly, the Doctor had a plan. If he could get the angels to surround the TARDIS, and he could demat the TARDIS, then he could freeze the angels. He grabbed jack, twilight, Fluttershy and ditzy, bounded in the TARDIS, and dematerialized to his least favorite place on this world, but the one which he need to go the most.

The EERC headquarters.

The Doctor flicked the coordinates, and then, they were off. All he had to do was wait. While they were recuperating, the Doctor Heard a baby crying. He strode to where Dinky was. He lifted the foal from his former cradle. "Hey, little girl. It's all right. I'll sort this out. What? Another? You have a sister?" The Doctor knew time lords could recount their memories in the womb. "I'll try to find her. But there is the cockatrice and the weeping angels that I have to take care of..."

"Doctor?" Twilight had just entered the room. "Were here. Were you talking to the-"

"Yeah. I can speak baby. You forget it at around age three." The Doctor took his arm around Twilights shoulder. "Come on, let's go." They strode out, to see guards pointing their rifles at him A voice in the back yelled "Hold your fire!" Celestia strode out from the crowd of guards. "Doctor. Always here in our greatest time of need. Stone statues have appeared all over equestria. Ponyville is not an exception."

Monitor screens showed Fillydelphia, Manehattan, San Foalsisco-all in a midst of angels.

"We captured two angels...and we saw why they were so dangerous."

"And what did you do about it?"

"We created a machine that will allow the user to look at every statue on the planet. It's simple, really, take control of all the cameras in Equestria."

"The equine brain could never take it."

"We have to take that chance."

"I'll Do it."

"Ditzy, NO!"

"It's just like the princess said: Somepony has to take that chance."

"I'm not letting you, Ditzy, it should be me or jack, I-"

"I don't care who is going to let me: I care about who's going to stop me." The doctor only nodded. "Show me where It is."

"All right, Ditzy." The princess and Ditzy Walked through a door. "Twilight, Fluttershy, stay here. I'll can't take more chances. Jack, Come with me." The Doctor streamed towards the TARDIS, Jack following him, but not before winking at twilight before closing the door.

"Doctor, I have a plan. It involves going to the apple farm about half an hour before sunrise."

"Uuuhhh...why?"

"Because there was another way to kill the cockatrice-by way of the rooster crowing at dawn. the rooster emits a frequency in it's crowing that is too much for the brain of the cockatrice?"

"So?"

"And, There was another part of the mystery-the cockatrice was targeting cities, and the only way it knew cities were there was because of a built-in heart rate monitor, if we can emit a fake pulse, we could lure it, and kill it."

"Like a rat into a lion's mouth...But we have to be invisible. The cockatrice won't suspect anything." The TARDIS landed just outside the farm gates. "I'm emitting The pulse right now...turning the invisibility capabilities on..." Jack looked through the TARDIS window. "It's coming!"

The sun rose...but no crow called. Jack lifted up his mirror. "I'm sorry, Doctor. But this might be our last chance." Jack burst the TARDIS doors open, closed his eyes, and held up his mirror. He could hear the noise of water turning into ice. "Jack, you idiot! The cockatrice couldn't have done it alone..."

"What?"

"It wasn't the only one..." Jack heard a rooster crow, but it didn't sound like a rooster. Something more...reptilian.

"Jack, you just unleashed the flock...they have a hive mind, one of them kicks the bucket, then the others go on the warpath..." Jack saw some reptilian tails, and the body of a chicken. The Doctor tackled Jack from behind, and He heard the rustle of wings...but not before a rooster crowed, a normal rooster this time. The Doctor heard a deathly scream, and when he awoke, he saw the stone bodies of hundreds of cockatrices.

"Doctor! We did it!"

"Ditzy!" They ran into the TARDIS, and flew faster than they could to the EERC. They found Her in a chair, her eyes glowing. "KILL THE SWITCH, JUST KILL IT! TURNITOFFTURNITOFFTURNITOFF!" They flipped switches frantically, and then, the lights dimmed. Ditzy's eyes closed. "No...Please don't be dead. Please wake up. I never should have taken you if it ended here, now. I'm such an Idiot." Ditzy started breathing. "What?" Her eyes fluttered open. The Doctor took a gasp. Her eyes were askew. They were in different places. "Doctor...what happened?"

Five minutes later, The Doctor had Ditzy in the zero room, Jack at the helm, and himself in the nursery. "It's ok. We've gotten everything taken care of. Now, tell me about your sister..."

****Hundreds of miles away, a small foal was crying, weeping. A calming voice made her quiet. "It's OK, everything's going to be fine...Mama Chrissys here..." The source of the voice Laid the child in her cot. "Everythings going to be fine...except for the Doctor." And Chrysalis, queen of the changelings, walked away from the nursery, laughing as she left.


End file.
